The goal of this meeting is to highlight current research in immunity and autoimmunity that will provide a framework for an overall understanding of the requirements for the induction of self reactive cells and the regulatory events that generally keep this process intact. Ultimately, this timely overview should provide a critical foundation or conceptual models for students and post-doctoral fellows to build upon in their future careers. Many new molecules have been recently identified that have the potential to regulate lymphocyte survival, activation, or apoptosis. Current research has also examined membrane-bound and intracellular molecules that negatively regulate immune receptor triggering and lymphocyte activation. Further examination of the functional properties of these molecules may reveal new insights into the underlying mechanisms that maintain tolerance or enhance immunity or autoimmunity. This meeting will focus upon the molecular and cellular events that regulate lymphocyte homeostasis and activation, and how these mechanisms act in concert to maintain tolerance and prevent autoimmuni- ty. By understanding the molecules that promote immunity versus tolerance, it may be possible to clearly define targets for autoimmune disease and trans- plantation.